


Pipe Dream

by pneumatics



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, and its good, andrew is an asshole with feelings, it works out, neil is also an asshole with feelings, this is almost kinda sorta smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumatics/pseuds/pneumatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew still didn’t let people touch him. He still wore a blank stare to face the world. He still didn’t care much about the others. He still flinched when he heard the word ‘please’. He still went straight for his knives when he was angry. He still hated Exy. He still hated himself.</p><p>But he let Neil hold his hand. And that was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Dream

“Sometimes I still think you’re a pipe dream,” Andrew confessed to the ceiling. Neil stilled but didn’t open his eyes. “Sometimes I think I’m right,” Andrew shifted his gaze to rest on Neil’s scarred cheek. Neil opened an eye to find Andrew looking at him with a bored expression.

“Sometimes I think you’re an idiot,” Neil responded. Andrew continued to stare coolly at him. “What percent am I at now?”

“Pushing five-hundred,” Andrew narrowed his eyes, “You’re a piece of work, Josten.” Neil smirked. From where he lay, his lips had an unobstructed path to Andrew’s neck. He took it. Andrew still couldn’t help the shivers that wracked his body when Neil kissed him there. He wound a hand in Neil’s hair and pulled him off, blank-faced. “What did I say about your stupid neck fetish?” Neil moved in again and nipped at the skin before Andrew could stop him, and grinned at the sharp intake of breath he heard.

“I still know you like it,” he whispered triumphantly. Andrew’s hand tightened in his hair, but he didn’t respond. Neil’s fingers ghosted over Andrew’s jawline. “Yes or no,” he asked quietly. Andrew stayed silent, and Neil watched him close his eyes again.

“Yes,” he said. Neil softly rested his hand under Andrew’s chin, pausing when Andrew tensed. “Five-hundred,” Andrew wrapped a hand around Neil’s wrist and pressed it against his face. “This is okay.”

“Okay,” Neil leaned in.

 

Andrew kissed like he lived: violently. All blood and teeth and pulling hair. And it felt like him, toxic and addicting. Andrew held one of Neil’s arms to the bed, and slid his free hand under Neil’s shirt. He traced every scar with light fingertips, before moving his mouth to replace them. Neil writhed under him, using his one hand to pull Andrew’s lips back to his. Andrew grumbled at the tug on his hair, and settled for biting Neil’s bottom lip.

“Fuck you,” he muttered, but his eyes glinted with something akin to desire.

“Thought you had that covered,” Neil retorted, but he held Andrew’s gaze. A moment passed.

“Five-hundred and one,” Andrew declared, and captured Neil’s lips again. With one hand tangled in Andrew’s hair and the other against the mattress, Neil couldn’t do much but hold Andrew against him. His hand lay heavy on Andrew’s head, fusing their lips together. Andrew made another noise of annoyance and slanted his lips down to Neil’s jaw. He inhaled and then kissed down the slope of his neck, biting and sucking for all he was worth. Neil hated the marks that stained his skin, but if it were Andrew who put them there, he would ask for more. Neil let a moan slip out of his mouth, and stifled it against Andrew’s hair. But Andrew heard. Andrew gave him a look full of intent, looking every bit an animal as he caught his tongue between his teeth. He pulled up Neil’s shirt silently, not breaking eye contact until he pulled it over his head. Neil held his breath as Andrew examined his chest in the dark.

“That one is new,” he stated, pointing to a set of scratches on Neil’s ribcage. His voice was far too calm to match the fury in his eyes. “When did that happen?” Neil sighed frustratedly.

“Andrew, it d-” he was cut off.

“When. Did. It. Happen?” Andrew asked possessively, and the gravel in his voice made Neil’s hair stand on end.

“Eden’s Twilight. Last week.” Defeated, he explained about the man on the dance floor who wouldn’t take no for an answer. He skimmed the details on how he procured said scratch marks, but Andrew stiffened nonetheless.

“I’m not leaving you alone again,” he grit out, after Neil ran a hand through his hair.

“Andrew,” Neil started, but was cut off by a bruising kiss.

“You’re with _me_ ,” Andrew spat. He started a trail of kisses down Neil’s chest, pausing to yank down the boxers on his hips. “Yes or no,” he asked, running his hands down his legs. Neil looked at him through heavily-lidded eyes.

“Just blow me already, jackass.” he managed to get out.

“Five-hundred and two,” Andrew gave him a scathing look, but moved his mouth down anyway.

Neil hissed through his teeth at the contact. His one hand was already tangled in Andrew’s hair, but Andrew brought the other one up to rest on his shoulder. He moved up and down silently, his eyes crinkling when Neil whimpered and swore. He was teasing Neil and he knew it; bringing him close and then pulling back.

“And...rew,” Neil grit out in warning. Andrew let go of him with one final roll of his tongue, satisfied with the way Neil’s breathing became shallower. Taking him in his hand, he lay open-mouthed kisses up Neil’s legs and back to his neck, all the while stroking him firmly.

“Mine,” Andrew dragged the word out against Neil’s throat. Neil’s eyes were clenched shut in pleasure, and he vocalized his assent. Andrew’s grasped him harder as he bit into his shoulder. Neil could feel the skin break but ignored the sting as Andrew left a filthy kiss on his neck. He rutted into Andrew’s hand, desperate for his finish. “Fucking hell, Neil,” Andrew groaned. Hearing his name was enough.

“ _Oh my_ ,” Neil fisted his hand in Andrew’s hair, “ _God_ ,”

“It’s Andrew, actually,” Andrew remarked snidely, though his eyes were wide as he sent Neil over the edge.

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil gasped, “ _Andrew, Andrew, Andrew…_ ”

 

Neil let his body go slack as he came off his high. Moments later, Andrew slumped over next to him. The functioning part of Neil’s mind told him to clean up, so he swung a leg over the side of the bed.

“Stay,” Andrew said. He reached out and laced his fingers through Neil’s. “Stay.” He bit it out like an order, but Neil saw it for the rare vulnerability it was.

“Yeah,” he tightened his grip on Andrew’s hand, and moved back under the sheets. They lay there in silence before Andrew glanced at him.

“Told you I’d blow you,” he said, nonplussed. Neil rolled his eyes.

“Told you I’d stay,” he responded. Andrew made a noncommittal noise that Neil knew to be satisfaction. The silence hung over them once more. Neil realized again that he didn’t want to run anymore. That this messy sort of peace with Andrew was what he wanted. It never failed to surprise him. He traced Andrew’s hair with light touches.

“This - us,” Neil gestured between them, sated, “it’s a good thing.”

“This is nothing,” Andrew said automatically. Neil tilted his head. Their hands still remained interlocked.

“No,” he considered, “I think this is love.” Andrew turned and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Five-hundred and three,” he responded, and closed his eyes. But he didn’t deny it.

  
Neil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest to smut i have ever written bear with me okay. also andreil is what makes the world go round.


End file.
